The Ferox
by Story Lord10
Summary: Rose Tyler is now a Time Lady. Not only a Time Lady, but she's gone a little crazy. She gets reunited with the Doctor. But she isn't the same old Rose Tyler he knew. Can he save her from insanity? Or will she slowly kill her self. UPDATES are frequent.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N I am aware there are some stories similar to this. I decided to give it a go in this sort of story. So, if it seems similar to some stories, know this: It will branch off and be a more unique story over time. Thanks in advance for reading!**

**-Prologue-**

Rose Tyler was sitting in the chair next to John's death bead. He was 93 years old. John didn't want to die in the

hospital. He wanted to die at home.

There were two reasons for this. One, since he was half Time Lord he would probably be tested in the hospital. Two, he

had a secret to share. A secret that must be shared to Rose, while on his death bed.

Rose looked up at John. He was wrinkled and old, but still the same man on the inside. Originally, Rose thought he was

not like the original Doctor. But, she realized he is the Doctor and so much more. John's breathing became more labored

and Rose grabbed his hand, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Rose," John said struggling for breath, "watch that video in the table over there." And with that, he pointed to a small

table with a drawer in it.

"Promise me you will do it, Rose" He begged. "I will, John. I promise" Rose replied her voice cracking.

John's breath began to become very shallow. He pulled Rose close to his face and put on a kind smile, "I love you, Rose.

Don't ever forget it, and so does he."

Rose was slightly confused at this mysterious "he", but she put it to the side of her mind and smiled a sad smile, "I love you, John."

And with that, John's eyes closed. Dead.

Rose cried there for 4 hours, before realizing she had to watch the clip. For John. Stumbling and bumbling, (still crying)

to the desk he said the video was in, she pulled out a DVD from the desk, and walked to their TARDIS. John and her grew

the TARDIS with the TARDIS coral the original Doctor gave them.

The TARDIS hummed a mourning hum as she entered. Rose ignored the TARDIS' comforting hums and went to the

projector room.

Then, she put the DVD in the tray and sat down, facing the screen. John's face appeared on the screen, looking about 45.

He was beginning to show signs of aging.

"Hi, Rose." He grinned a sorrowful smile, "If you watching this, that means something has happened to me, and I'm so,

so sorry."

Rose let out a mourning sob, at the sight of John's face.

"So, here I am. Let's get down to business I guess. Now, there are several things you need to know, and I never got to

tell you in person. In the same drawer you found this DVD in there's a Vortex Manipulator" He said, his eyes looking a bit

sad, "I have been building it for five years, and its modified with two extra buttons. What are these buttons you ask?" He

grinned "Well, before I tell you I guess I have to say, I found out why you stopped aging. It's because you are slowly

turning into a Time Lady." He paused and Rose's jaw dropped. Rose put her hand on her chest, and true to his word

there was a dual heartbeat. How did she not notice?!

"Freaky right? You didn't notice because I injected you with a special medicine that acts kind of like a perception filter. So

you wouldn't notice until your a full Time Lady. You aren't a full Time Lady yet, you have yet to go through the mind

transformation. Sorry I didn't tell you I injected you" He added and smiled sheepishly.

"After this DVD is over get the VM (Vortex Manipulator), and you will see the red button. The red button will activate your

true Time Lady senses and mind. It will transform you to a full Time Lady, it won't take long since you have the physical

part done (Hearts), all it will do is develop your Time Lady mind. It will cause major head aches for about two weeks,

then you will be done! Full Time Lady!"

He put on a full on grin, then it faded. "The second button, green, may take you back to your original universe. The

Doctor's universe. I want you to find the Doctor and travel with him. He needs it, and you need it. Don't worry, I KNOW

he needs you. I know your opinion on the Doctor, I know your mad at him for leaving us, just please forgive him. Plus,

I know you still love him." John put on a full on grin and pulled puppy eyes.

"There is a chance it won't work, and if it doesn't, I want you to travel THIS universe,

in our TARDIS. Save the worlds out there, make peace, cause trouble!" He smiled, and glanced down to something off

the screen.

"This DVD is running out of time, so one last thing. I love you Rose Tyler and don't forget it. And I know for a fact, the

Doctor does too. Find him, become a Time Lady. If the VM doesn't take you to his universe, travel here and be good." He

grinned a massive smile,

"Good Luck."

The screen went black, and Rose stared at it, and began to sob. She didn't want to move for several hours. But, finally

she got up and found the Vortex Manipulator.


	2. Chapter 1: Aleyz

Aleyz walked down the market place, looking for proper clothing. He was about to speak to the king,

and he needed to look decent. He approached a vendor with a few fine robes. He glanced the robes

over, looking for his size. He saw one that would fit and bought the robe for a fair price. He parted

from the vendor and set towards his home.

A few yards from his house door, a humanoid creature with black and red twisted skin stepped in front

of him. The creature crooked its head at Aleyz. Aleyz stopped and gaped at the creature. It growled

and two more creatures came out of nowhere.

They began to corner him, he began to back away till he hit wall. He knew this was it. He waited for

his inevitable death via these humanoids. All of the sudden a hand was on his shoulder. He turned to

see a ginger woman in combat boots, black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She

pulled his shoulder to make him spin around fully, then grabbed his hand and began to run. They ran

down the alleyways, still the creatures chased them. All of the sudden she stopped, pushed Aleyz to

the ground and fired three shots back to the creatures and they fainted to the ground. Not dead. Just

unconscious.

She picked Aleyz back up and dragged him to a more open area. She examined him for a moment

then said "Hello, I'm the Ferox" she stuck her hand out to Aleyz and Aleyz shook her hand, still in

shock. "And you name is?" The Ferox said in a mocking tone "A-Aleyz" he replied. "Your injured, come

with me" she said, glancing at Aleyz's arm. Aleyz complied and followed until they reached a red

police box.

Aleyz stopped, curious why she was going to a police box. The Ferox turned and winked at him and

opened the police box. Aleyz jaw dropped as he entered the police box. "Its-It's bigger on the inside"

he commented. "Really?" she said with mock humor "Stay here" she ran off and returned with some

medical supplies a moment later. "This is the TARDIS, it travels anywhere in Time and Space" she

explained, wrapping his injured arm up. "It's another dimension?" he asked curiously. She turned to

him slightly curious "Yes, very good Aleyz. Anyways," she said pulling him out of the TARDIS. She did

not want to get attached to poor Aleyz. "I'll see you, around! I want to find out what those creatures

were" She turned around and ran to where she saw the creatures. Leaving Aleyz behind, dazed and

confused.

An hour later, the Ferox began to wander towards the TARDIS. It turns out the creatures were just

some bandits, from the planet Vertxe. As, she wandered towards the TARDIS her thoughts fell

towards a memory long ago, nearly 530 years earlier.

**(A/N Italics means Flashback, Memory, or Telepathic Message, In this chapter, its a Flashback)**

_Rose pressed the green button on her VM and nothing happened. She pressed it again, and again and _

_again. She sighed. She was now a full Time Lady, after she pressed the red button a few weeks back. _

_The VM's green button to get to the Doctor's universe was broken. All of the sudden she was angry. _

_For her all her losses. For loosing the Doctor, her mum, her dad, and John. She punched the TARDIS_

_wall with unexpected strength. She paused and tried to calm her self. She couldn't stop, she _

_continued to pound the wall, screaming and crying at once. She was no longer Rose. She was _

_incapable, she needed a new everything. But, she would follow John's order to travel the universe._

The Ferox sighed as she walked down the alleyway to the TARDIS, she didn't know how she got the name, but people began to call her the name The Ferox. Probably because she was merciless, violent, hurt, but few knew she still had a soul. The Ferox finally reached the TARDIS opened the door, collapsed against the wall. She felt fury raising against her. She had no apparent reason for the fury, and pounded her fists against the TARDIS walls, like how she had all those years ago. She suddenly had a memory of when she regenerated.

_The Ferox stared down the wimpy human's eyes. This man, named Thomas, she was looking at had _

_killed thousands of innocent humans. Her old species.(She was now a Time Lady) The Ferox felt her _

_blood boil, she couldn't control it. The Bad Wolf rose and her eyes glowed gold. She launched her self_

_at Thomas and her fists pounded his face, he screamed. She punched him, avenging every last _

_person Thomas had slaughtered. She remained merciless and kept pounding his face. She finally _

_stopped when he was unconscious._

_She waited till he awoke. She aimed her gun as his stomach and fired. He would die slowly. She _

_turned and her eyes returned brown, for the Bad Wolf returned to its sleep. She walked away and felt _

_a sharp pain in her stomach, and looked to see Thomas had shot her. She turned to see him holding a_

_gun. The Ferox dropped to her knees, squirming in pain. He dropped the gun and closed his eyes. He _

_was dead. His final acts were the murder of Rose Tyler. Well, she wasn't Rose Tyler anymore. She was_

_the Ferox, but she still looked the part of Rose Tyler. Blond hair and brown eyes. She looked down at_

_her hands, glowing gold, all of the sudden she exploded with golden light. As fast as it had started, it_

_ended. She looked over to a mirror, and smiled at herself, as she saw her ginger hair. She walked to _

_the TARDIS, threw on black pants, combat boots, and a leather_ jacket._ She no longer looked like Rose_

_Tyler. She could now fully be the Ferox._

She started yelling alien curses and pounded the wall harder. She discovered the source of her rage:

The killing she had committed. She did not go around killing people, but she had killed those who evil,

and had declined her request for peace, such as Thomas. She continued to pound the wall. She only

stopped when she heard a knock. She stood up and glanced at her bloodied knuckles and opened the

door. It was Aleyz. "Hello" she said deeply "Hello" He replied softly, "Are you alright? I heard pounding

and shouting." He said softly with slight concern on her face. "Yes, what are you doing here?" she said

harshly. He looked her in the eye and said, "I don't know, actually. I stood here after you left, still

awed at your ship" he said sheepishly "I eventually began to wander off when I heard pounding, I

returned." the Ferox felt a nudge in her mind from the TARDIS. The TARDIS wanted her to take in a

companion. She never considered it before. She looked Aleyz up and down. Aleyz was average height,

brown hair, slightly muscular, and had blue eyes, and fair skin. "Hrmm" she thought aloud "Ferox, I

can tell your old in your eyes, filled with grief and rage. But I also see compassion." He paused. The

Ferox was shocked that Aleyz, a person she just met, had known that. "You need to take care of your

self. My brother had eyes similar to yours, and I do not wish you to end up doing what he did.

Committing suicide" He said softly. The Ferox stared at him with confusion and awe. Aleyz had only

met the Ferox, and talked to her for less than 10 minutes, but he could detect anger in her eyes and

compassion. He had seen it with his own brother, when he returned home from war. He had ignored

it, and was devastated when his brother committed suicide. He did not want to see this happen to

anybody. He turned and began to walk away, when he felt a familiar firm hand on his shoulder. He

stopped. The Ferox spun him around to look at him. Her eyes burned with a calm fire, of awe, and

understanding. "Do you have any family?" She asked in a cool glare. She wasn't angry just... amazed

at this young man's courage to speak up to her. "No" he replied with no emotion. She stared at him

for a few moments. Then her face had a small smile. One of the first times she has smiled in a long

time. She dropped her hand from his shoulder. "Travel with me" She said kindly. Aleyz looked at her

with considerate eyes. "Okay" he replied. Suddenly the Ferox's eyes flickered gold for a moment. Her

small smile grew into a large manic smile. "Let's go!" she shouted full of joy.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back, My Wolf!

Aleyz awoke from his deep slumber. He was beat from his previous adventure yesterday. He and The

Ferox had been travelling together for well over a year. He walked down to the TARDIS kitchen to see

the Ferox making pancakes. "Hello!" The Ferox chimed, not turning to see Aleyz walking in. She could

sense him approaching. "Hello" he said groggily. He knew the Ferox rarely slept, because she was a

Time Lady. He didn't really understand how she made do with little sleep. But, he knew very little

about the Ferox. She never spoke of her family, or her past. But, he could tell she was healing, from

her events of her past. That lead him to think about the conversation they had last month.

_"Ferox," he began. They were sitting in the console room drinking a cup of tea. "Yes?" she replied. "Tell me about your past." she tensed up, narrowed her eyes. He saw a spark of gold. Aleyz noticed a spark of gold in her eyes whenever she was either extremely angry, sad, or happy. "My past is not important" she replied emotionlessly, and turned away. "Ferox..." he said compassionately. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him, and looked her in the eye. The Ferox sighed. "I was human for the first 19 years of my life" she said quietly, "Till I met a man. A Time Lord, like I am now and th.." she trailed. She began to cry lightly. She quickly turned from Aleyz and wandered down the halls of the TARDIS, leaving Aleyz behind._

"Sleep good?" She questioned him, still not turning to see him. "Yeah." he replied. He glanced at the

Ferox's newly bloodied knuckles. He walked up behind the Ferox and turned her around. Her eyes

were golden with sadness and anger. He stared at her eyes. "Are you alright, do you need to go to a

doctor?" he questioned as he noticed a sick look on her face. She tensed at "doctor" her eyes

immediately went back to their normal color. But, had deep sadness in them. "No. I don't need a

doctor" she said quickly. Then, she put on a fake smile and said "Ready for some adventure?" Aleyz knew

not to push her any harder. "Yup!" "Meet me at the console in 20!" and she pranced off to the

console, leaving Aleyz eating his breakfast.

-20 Minutes Later-

The Ferox was in her signature black pants, jacket, white shirt, and combat boots. Aleyz just arrived

at the console room. "You ready?" She shouted enthusiastically. "Yup!" he replied. She pulled down

switches and pushed buttons and the TARDIS began to slightly shake, nothing to violent thought.

Aleyz heard the Ferox say to herself, "better then the Doctor's" "Here we are!" She shouted and

pushed open the doors. What she saw didn't please her. She was on New Earth, but she was

surrounded by the New Earth Police. "Hand up Ferox and Aleyz" A officer shouted. "Must be something

we did in the future" she said softly to Aleyz. "Take me to your leader!" She shouted to them with

mock humor. They surrounded her and Aleyz, and brought them to the jail.

-At the Jail-

"My brilliance shines again!" She proclaimed to Aleyz as she opened the prison door with her sonic.

Aleyz and the Ferox dashed out of the cell and into the jail halls. They were approaching the exit,

when they both fell unconscious. They awoke in two different cells, but they were next to each other

and had a wall of glass between them and they could see each other. They were both chained to the

walls with very high-tech cuffs. She couldn't even sonic it if she could, because her jacket and boots

were removed, leaving her in her white shirt and black pants. She turned to Aleyz and saw him in his

grey pants and black shirt. They turned towards each other. Aleyz saw the Ferox's lips moving but he

could barely hear her and vice versa for the Ferox. Only able to hear small bits of sound from each

other they stopped speaking. A few minutes later a man with a large scar on his face entered the

Ferox's room. Aleyz and the Ferox exchanged glances through the glass. The man approached the

Ferox slowly and snapped his fingers. The Ferox realized the glass between Aleyz and herself had

holes in them now and they could now hear each other. "Ferox?" Aleyz said softly and she turned to

Aleyz with a glare saying "shut up" The man turned to Ferox in the cell next to them, and grinned.

"Ferox you shall suffer. Your inner wolf can be used to help our cause! And you shall watch her suffer, young Aleyz" The

man said coldly glancing to Aleyz. The man stood right in front of Ferox and crouched down and said to her "Welcome

back, my Wolf" Ferox's eyes flickered gold and her eyes looked terrified. The Aleyz looked at her in

confusion. What was this "My Wolf" thing? What was so bad about it, that she was terrified.

The man straightened up and he glared at

Ferox. She had no idea who he was, but how did he know of the Bad Wolf. "My Big Bad Wolf, how is

the parallel universe going for you?" He snarled and the Ferox glared at him. "My my" he said "I am

aware of John's unfortunate death hrmm? But that was long ago.. But I know how to make it hurt again. And I can

make you hurt for all your friends.

He shouted and the Ferox gave him a glare and asked "What friend? My only friend is Aleyz, and he's

over there..." she snarled at this man. "HA!" He boomed! "What of Captain Jack," He shouted and the

Ferox winced in mental pain, "Or your friend, the Doctor." The Ferox was suddenly infuriated. "HOW

DO YOU KNOW OF THEM" She shouted, she had never told anybody about Jack and the Doctor. "OH"

he said mocking her. "You didn't notice? Welcome WELCOME!" This man boomed. "Welcome to

What?" She asked still confused on how he knew of the Doctor and why did he need her?

"Welcome, my Wolf, to your original Universe!"

The Ferox spat and the ground next to her. "Impossible" She said emotionlessly. The Man looked at

her and only said "Impossible? I thought that word wasn't in your vocabulary." He paused "You still

don't know who I am do you? That is to be learned! Just know this: My greatest accomplishment , is to

drive you to insanity, then I shall be able to use your inner Wolf for our cause" and with that the man turn and walked out of the room.

She shouted after him. Her eyes glowed full on gold. So many questions. So little

answers. The man opened the door and was about to leave the cell when he turned to the Ferox and

pulled out a 24th century pistol and shot her two times in each leg, four shots in all. She was going to bleed out!

"Why did I shoot you, you wonder? Oh, well that's the easiest way to activate the Wolf! Speaking of...What do you

go by now?

The Ferox? Hmm, so many names! What to call you? The Valiant Child,

The Bad Wolf, The Wolf, The Ferox" He paused and sneered the last," or should I say, Rose Tyler?"

He closed the door and walked out of the cell. The Ferox stared into the wall that the man had just left

through. So many memories, emotions, thoughts filled her head. But most of all, how did he know of

her name as Rose Tyler? All of these thoughts drifted through her head as she fell into unconscious land, from

being deprived of blood.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Wolf

**A/N: A short chapter, I have so many ideas for this story. In the process of making these ideas, I**

**had two fantastic ideas for a new story. So, I will be starting to write a new fanfic. Keep an eye **

**out for it, if you like this story... you will love my new idea for a story. But! I shall not give up on **

**this story, and try to update this story at least once a week.**

The Ferox found herself in a dark room. The lights were not out, for there were no lights. There was a small

amount of light, but the Ferox could not detect where it was coming from. She glanced up and saw the

ceiling of the room was decorated with stars of the distant galaxies. "Hello" a familiar voice called from

behind her. She turned to see a Wolf staring at her. She was not surprised to see this creature, she some

how knew who the Wolf was. "Bad Wolf" the Ferox said calmly. "Hello, Rose Tyler. Or should I call you The

Ferox?," Bad Wolf paused.

"What happened to me?" The Ferox questioned the Bad Wolf. "The man shot you,

in order to summon me. But, he is foolish. Right now we are inside your head. He wants to drive you off the

edge of insanity and take hold of me- The Bad Wolf's- power. But, that will not happen." The Bad Wolf

stated. "Why does he want your power? How will you prevent my insanity" The Ferox stated and paused

"That is impossible because I'm already a little crazy" The Ferox said with a hint of humor. "His use of my

power is unknown to me. But, I know it is not a good use. When you wake up, you will have full control of

my powers. You will be able slow down time, bring life, have superior strength, and much more. But, I

advise you. Do NOT abuse this power." The Bad Wolf paused "Find the Doctor. He is the cure to prevent

your inevitable insanity, I am only giving you the power to allow you to escape your current situation. I will

let you keep my powers after this, but I recommend you only use my powers in desperate times." The Bad

Wolf stopped speaking. The Wolf's eyes glowed a bright gold. "Good Luck, Rose Tyler." The Bad Wolf said to

the Ferox.

With that, The Ferox opened her eyes. She was strapped down to a table. She was not in pain, she looked

down to her legs and saw the bullet wounds gone. Like they were never there. With that the Ferox

summoned the Bad Wolf and she broke out of the straps holding her down with ease. Her eyes glowed gold.

_"I could get used to this" _The Ferox thought to her self humorously


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor meets The Ferox

The Ferox's eyes glowed gold as she stood up and walked to the steel door. She briskly waved her hand at it, and it fell

apart instantly, into millions of atoms. She enjoyed this power of the Wolf. She stormed down a hallway, when ever she

saw a guard she waved her hand, and they were killed instantly. Her eyes glowed gold in fury, nobody ever messes

with her, or her companions. Finally, she came upon Aleyz's cell. She punched the steel door and it fell apart. She

waved her hand and his cuffs disappeared. She offered her hand to help Aleyz up. Aleyz took her hand, and stood up.

He didn't need to be told what was happening: They were getting out of here.

The Ferox snapped her fingers, and the

TARDIS materialized instantly in front of them. They walked in, and The Ferox walked up to the console and typed a

few things on the screen. She let out a loud alien curse and punched the screen, it cracked in half. "What is it?" Aleyz

asked cautiously. She turned to him, with fire in her eyes and said "We are stuck in my original universe, and the

people out there," she waved to the door, suggesting the people who captured them "want to harness my powers, The

Wolf, to slaughter the Doctor and take over the universe! A bit cliche, but still!" The Ferox finished. A pause settled

between them. "Who is the Doctor, and what are we going to do?" Aleyz asked. "Well, lets say he was my best friend.

Till he trapped me in another universe!" her eyes glowed bright "He thought he was doing me a favor! I don't hate him

as much anymore, he's not my enemy, but I do not wish to run into him, I am beginning to forgive him. But we must

meet up. We have to uncover what is going on here." she finished.

"But, we can't let him know who we are." she added, as she dashed around the console hitting levers. "Now..."she hit a

lever "we wait for the Doctor. I can sense he will come here, with the powers of The Wolf, and I am putting on the

chameleon circuit so we are disguised" she paused and glanced to her scanner. "We are in a neighborhood 21st

century. Must be where one of the Doctor's companions lives." she said stepped out of the disguised TARDIS. Aleyz

followed the Ferox, they waited for 10 minutes. "He will be here soon, but The Wolf cannot detect how soon." with that

she took Aleyz's hand and poured her powers of the Wolf, and sped up time, waiting to see the Doctor's TARDIS

appear.

About 15 seconds later, (Equivilent to 2 hours) The Doctor's TARDIS appeared. She let down Aleyz's arm and time went

back to normal. The Ferox put her finger on her lips to suggest to be quiet as the Doctor's TARDIS doors opened. A

woman with shoulder length brown hair stepped out, soon followed by a man in a bow tie and a dark purple jacket. The

man walked the woman up to the house. "See you next week, Doctor" the woman said. "Bye, my Clara" he replied

turning and walking down to the TARDIS. When he was about 10 feet from his TARDIS, The Ferox grabbed Aleyz's

hand and slowed down time and walked in front of the Doctor, who was in super slow motion. She let go of Aleyz's

hand and time resumed. The Doctor let of a confused shout, and jumped back. "umm, hello..." he said nervously "How

did you do that, I mean slow down time. I could sense it." he asked. The Ferox replied "That is not important. The

universe is in trouble, Doctor. I need your help." "How do you know who I am? Who are you? Don't tell me your from

my future" he said quickly, sllightly jumpy. "I am called The Ferox. Not a huge fan of the name, but it caught on. And I

am not from your future. I am from your past."

She stuck out her hand, and the Doctor lightly shook it. Instantly he pulled back. "Your a Time Lady, I sensed it. How

did you escape The War?" he asked slightly angry. "I didn't." she paused "Now, down to business. There's a group out

there, who kidnapped me from my universe and brought me here and wa..." she cut off by footstep's. The girl, Clara

must of heard the talking because she was walking out of her house. "What is going on? Who are you guys." she

asked Aleyz and the Ferox. The Ferox sighed. "I am the Ferox and this is Aleyz." "uh, okay. I'm Clara. I assume you

know the Doctor." she said quietly. "I don't know them, though! Who are you guys, if you are from my past, how come

I don't remember you!" The Doctor shouted, slightly annoyed at these mystery people. "That is for later! But, I need

your help now! Your universe, now our universe since me and Aleyz and stuck here, is in danger." The Ferox said

calmly back, slightly annoyed at how the Doctor acted like a 5 year old. The Doctor huffed. "What is going on then?" he

said. The Ferox and Aleyz explained their situation, but they left out parts that made The Ferox sound like Rose Tyler.

"We have encountered that group before. They call themselves 'The Wolves'. The man who spoke to you is known as

'The Ringleader' Their goal is to take over the universe, for no apparent reason." The Doctor explained. "Now that you

have escaped, they are probably hunting down other powerful organisms, to assist them in their hunt for universe

domination. Get into my TARDIS, i'll set the coordinates." he said reaching into his pockets for his key. "No, need for

the key Doctor" the Ferox said, snapping her fingers, and a spark of gold flashed for a moment, and the TARDIS doors

opened. "How did you..never mind" the Doctor said, annoyed and jealous.

The Doctor, Clara, Aleyz, and The Ferox walked in. When the Ferox entered the TARDIS hummed in excitement and the

Ferox patted the TARDIS walls. The Doctor froze. "The TARDIS doesn't hum like that for anybody, anymore. She only

does that for an old friend of mine, who is long gone." he said ending with a bit of sadness. "Why does she like you?

And why don't I remember you!" he said growing frustrated and acting like a toddler. The Ferox couldn't help but smile

at this. She must of done it subconsciously, because the Ferox did the tongue and tooth grin, that she,(well, when she

was called Rose)was famous for. The Doctor's jaw dropped when he saw her smile. _"Woops, there goes my cover._

_I haven't smiled the tooth and tongue smile in ages"_ The Ferox thought to herself, slightly humored and angry at

herself. The Doctor stared at her. "H-how?" the Doctor stuttered. The Doctor knew it was Rose, the smile, only Rose

did that smile. "Oh boy. We got lots to explain." The Ferox said humorously. She snapped her fingers and Clara and

Aleyz were frozen in time. "How did you..." he paused nervously. "How-How" he said again. "I'll start with the Time

Lady part. Short version. The TARDIS has been changing me slowly, since I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. My

transformation finished in the parallel world, After your meta-crisis's death. Now, moving on to how I froze time. The

Bad Wolf still lives in me, and I have access to her powers. One of which is freezing time. Now, how I got back? That's

a good question. Aleyz and I were on our New Earth, when we were knocked unconscious and woke up here. Any other

questions?" The Doctor studied her.

The Ferox looked at his expression and knew his question. "Your meta-crisis, mum,

dad, and Mickey are all dead." she paused hoping that would answer his question. It didn't answer it, she sighed. She

couldn't help it, she was beginning to fall in love with the Doctor, again. "I am still very cross with you, but I still have

the same feelings for you" she answered simply. The Doctor inhaled and smiled. "Then, if you want, I could finish what

I started many years ago, on that beach in Norway." The Ferox's hearts began to beat faster. She had to keep a

conscious effort to keep Aleyz and Clara in the time freeze, while the Doctor and The Ferox spoke. She began to cut

him off, but he continued to speak "In fact, I don't care if you want me to finish, but I am going to!" He announced.

The Ferox instantly forgot about Aleyz and Clara "Rose Tyler, I love you." Her hearts leapt. She had now fully forgiven

the Doctor for leaving her behind. She took him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. They snogged each other

until they were breathless. The Ferox pulled out from the kiss and pulled him in a hug. They hugged until "Erm..." The

Doctor and The Ferox turned to see Clara and Aleyz staring at them, bewildered and amused. The Doctor shifted

uncomfortably. "Ermm... yeah, we go way back" he announced. The Ferox was not embarrassed, she

grinned at the Doctor's uncomfortable stance. "Who is she, Doctor. Your girlfriend?" Clara teased. The Ferox, Clara, and

Aleyz both broke out in laughter. "Shut up," he began but they continued laughing. He was beginning to turn red in

humiliation. "Roooose, stooop" he whined like a five year old. The Ferox stopped, "Only the Doctor has permission to

call me that, mmkay?" The Ferox said to Aleyz and Clara, who had stopped laughing a moment ago. "Okay" they said

in unison. "Anyways, let's go mean The Wolves and their Ringleader!" she said as she pulled a lever in the Doctor's

TARIDS.


	6. Chapter 5: The End

** A/N Thanks for all the reviews. The story has gone a bit fast paced, and I realize it's challenging to keep up with, so I am trying to make it a bit more understandable. It's a bit crazy, because I have no plan for where this story is going!** **So, I intend to end it now, because I have an idea for a story I would like to write.**

The Ferox exited the Doctor's TARDIS. She was having conflicted emotions about the Doctor. She had forgiven him a

moment ago, but now she was slightly angry again. After all, he did abandon her in a parallel world. She decided to put

these emotions aside, and to find out what's going on with the Wolves and their leader, The Ringmaster. She found the

connection between her nickname, Bad Wolf, and the group The Wolves, suspicious. But when in in trouble ignore

coincidences, a not so Wiseman once told her. The Doctor, Clara, and Aleyz were now beside her. They were now in the

Wolves base, it was the same place she had been, just a few hours earlier with Aleyz. She suddenly became anxious,

when a bunch of thoughts bombarded her. "Do I forgive the Doctor?" "What do we do next?" "We should find the

Ringmaster or his office." "What do I do after this? Return to my universe?" She must of had a look on her face, when

the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a soft smile. "Yeah" she smiled, but her eyes

did not agree. "We should find the Ringmaster, or his office. See what his plan is, and if he has any more creatures

with special abilities, captured here." The Ferox said boldly. They nodded in agreement. They continued to walk into the

Wolves' base, they all noticed the lack of security. The Ferox seemed to notice their anxiety at this fact, and said "I

eliminated the guards, during my escape from here." she ended with a bit of regret, "I lost my sanity, for a few

moments. I regret it." she looked down at the floor. She would not let her emotions overtake her now. She summoned

her Wolf power and searched the base for the Ringmaster's office. She realized she was right next to it, and didn't

notice it, due to the perception filter. "I found his office," The Ferox said cockily. She patted the door next to her, that

they didn't notice before, due to the filter. The Doctor hit his head with his palm. "I'm so stupid sometimes!" he said

slightly annoyed. "How come we didn't notice it before, Chin Boy?" Clara asked. The Doctor winced at her calling him

that. Before the Doctor could reply, Aleyz cut him off. "It's a perception filter, I think. It makes you look passed

something." Aleyz said. "Oh, okay" Clara said sheepishly. The Ferox opened the door, and did not expect to see what

she saw.

There was a large square device in the center of the large room. It looked to be roughly to be 8 feet tall and 8 feet

wide. It had ancient writing on it, that she didn't understand. It was made of a black, marble-like material, that she

assumed came from a dwarf star. There was what appeared to be an outlet in the box, with a golden cable sticking out

of it. She followed the cable's path with her eyes, to see it lead to another door. "What is that?" Aleyz asked. They

ignored the question. "I thought this was just a legend," The Doctor said in awe. "What is it, Doctor?" Clara asked. "It

appears to be the Vortex Modifier. According to legend, it can change history, without the worry of paradoxes. In some

cases, it can change the laws of physics. It was made during the creation of this universe, so long ago. It was

discovered by The Guardians, and they quickly discovered its power, and buried it somewhere, where nobody could find

it." He looked around. "According to a prophecy, it would be found again, and they would lure the Wolf into a trap..."

he froze. He looked around, and saw The Ferox/Rose gone. "No!" He began pacing around the room, using his sonic to

scan for any signs of the Ferox. "Doctor, what's wrong? Where did The Ferox go?" Clara asked. "Rose, or the Ferox, is

the Wolf. In order to use the Vortex Modifier, it required immense power, that only the Wolf has. And, if the legend is

right, they have tricked her, and are going to use her power to use the Modifier at their will!"

**(A/N, that was a bit confusing. Just to clarify, The Ferox/Rose, has the power of the Wolf, and only her power can activate the Vortex Modifier, and she has now disappeared, only to assume, that she has been captured, and will be forced to use the power of the Wolf against her will.)**

The Doctor's screwdriver beeped, as to say, it found the Ferox's location. "I've found her location! We need to find her

before it's too late!" The Doctor shouted and began to run towards where the signal of her position was, with Clara and

Aleyz in tow. After tracking the signal down for a few minutes, they found the Ferox in a cell, unconscious, and the

Ringleader standing next to her, wiring her up to a machine. "Oh, hello! Don't mind me, I'm just rigging her up to the

Vortex Modifier!" He said cheerfully, turning to the Doctor, Aleyz, and Clara. "Do you know what your doing?!" The

Doctor asked, suddenly angered. "If you use her powers for the Modifier, she will be in a permanent state of immense

pain!" He flicked his eyes to The Ferox, and noticed she had woken up, and she winked at him, with a hint of gold in

her eyes. Then, suddenly the Ferox teleported next to the Ringleader. The Ringleader let out a shocked shout. Before

he could speak or react, The Ferox went full Bad Wolf, and raised her hand, at him. She waved her hand, and suddenly

the Ringleader disappeared. She had teleported him, to a desert planet, with no civilization. She turned to the Doctor,

and blinked and her eyes were back to normal. The Doctor's, Aleyz's, and Clara's mouths dropped open. "Oh, I guess your wondering where he went. I teleported him, to a place where he will never escape." "Rose, are you alright?" Suddenly, The Ferox collapsed.

The next thing the Ferox saw, was the Doctor leaning over her. She was now on the Doctor's TARDIS. "How long, have

I been out?" she asked slowly, she had trouble speaking. The Doctor grinned at her. "About 23 days." he said calmly.

"WHAT!" she shouted, suddenly sitting up. "Rose, calm down. It's alright." The Doctor said calmly. She suddenly felt

tired, and flopped back down, into a laying position. She had a million thoughts running through her head. "Ugh, I can't

get up, I feel like my energy was drained." she announced. "Well, it has, and it is going to take a long time for you to

be able to recover. I believe it has something to do with the Bad Wolf. You should be able to get up again in about... 9

days." The Doctor said quickly. The Ferox was very tired. Not only physically but emotionally. She couldn't handle

travelling alone. Even though she had Aleyz, it was a matter of time before he would be killed. The Ferox sighed. John's

last words echoed in her mind._ I want you to find the Doctor and travel with him._ She put her hands on her face. "I'm

going to have to forgive him fully, eventually." she thought to herself. "Doctor," she trailed off "I-I forgive you" she

said slowly. The Doctor put on a soft grin. The Ferox sat up and hugged the Doctor.

They hugged for a long while. Neither wanting to move. "Rose," he said softly, "Do you think- would you travel with

me, again?" he asked nervously. The Ferox realized it was now or never to forgive the Doctor. She hugged him tighter.

"Yeah." she replied, not knowing what else to say.

The Doctor had never been so happy in his life. He pulled away from The Ferox. They both looked at each other. "I

want to be Rose Tyler again. Screw The Ferox!" she said. He chuckled. "Rose, I think everything's going to be alright."

**The End.**

**I could of dragged on this story, but I wanted to finish it because, if I didn't finish it now... I never would have. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. Please keep an eye out for some more Doctor/Rose stories.**


End file.
